Shrinekept
by XD003
Summary: A tale about a group of females in a land of magic and wonder, lost to the world, as they start to play a game which will alter their lives forever.  If it didn't give it away, Touhou/Homestuck Crossover. DISCONTINUED. SHRINEKEPT VERSION 2 IN PRODUCTION.
1. Preface

**Shrinekept**

Preface

"Before we embark on this journey across a vast expanse of a world, you should know what you're getting yourself into. Once you begin, there's no going back.

Shrinekept is a story game that is the biproduct of two extremes crossing over; Homestuck, the 4th MSPA creation of Andrew Hussie, and Touhou Project, the series being produced by Jun'ya Ota (Aka: ZUN). In this story game you shall discover many converging aspects and points, but we won't give those spoilers away. Shrinekept itself is an experience worth taking, or so we'd like to hope, and we don't wish to spoil the events that shall take place.

One final note, the property of Homestuck and Touhou Project does not belong to us; we, the fans, simply created this to assuage the dwelling fantasies of the people from both fan-bases that have coinciding ideas. So, do not mistake this for us claiming these works as our own – we aren't.

And on that note, shall we begin our game? Actually, here's a better question:

What will you do?"

…

…

…

A box pops up, with a command prompt waiting for an entry. Cracking your fingers, you enter the command:

"** Shrinekept**"


	2. Chapter 1

**Shrinekept**

Act 1

Chapter 1

A young lady stands in her shrine. It just so happens that today, the 16th of August, is not this young lady's birthday. In fact, there's nothing really special about today, except the fact that this young lady and her friends shall be playing a game later, much to her disdain. Despite the fact that this lady is known all over her land, it is only today, though, that we too shall learn her name.

What is her name?

"** Enter Name**"

_You attempt to enter a name which is very derogatory and demeaning, and not suitable for children under the age of 13. As such, you are now blocked from entering names for the characters. Nice going, fuckass._

Your name is Reimu Hakurei. As previously mentioned, today is a day of inconsequential importance. You are most popular Shrine Maiden in all of your homeland, Gensokyo. Gensokyo is a land of illusions and fantasies, where the impossible is possible and those not believed to exist also exist. It also exists on a plane parallel to the Outside World. You also serve as one of the two guardians of the Hakurei Border, a border which separates the two realms. Aside from protecting the border, your hobbies and interests remain few. On occasion, you tend to go around and knock people off their high-pedestals when they become too rambunctious, such as vampires trying to block out the sun, or a Hell Raven with a Nuclear Cannon Arm that plans a takeover of the above ground. You also have a few close friends, one being an "Ordinary" Magician, and a Kirin that people seem to forget exists. You also enjoy drinking tea and sake, and relaxing on the front steps of your shrine. Generally, you're a very lazy Shrine Maiden.

Later today, you will be playing a game with a whole bunch of other people. The reason behind this game is unknown; only the one who started the hype about the game knows the true reason for it, but we'll learn more about this later.

What shall you do?

"**Reimu: Look around room**"

There's not much to see; despite being one of the more prominent people in Gensokyo, you're also one of the more boring people. Your shrine is also a bit small, and it also doesn't help that it somehow keeps getting destroyed, whether it be Earthquakes or large lasers of doom out of nowhere.

You still wonder how the hell she was able to even come up with a Spell Card such as that.

On one side of the room, there's the entryway to the kitchen, and the doorway to the backyard. On the other side there are a few mats laid out, more so than there normally would be (your shrine is frequented by the local population on a daily basis, it's the strangest thing). And then there's a table with a foreign object on it.

"**Reimu: Inspect foreign object**"

The foreign object is what the Outside World would call a "Computer". To you, it's just another demon that science has created, and a demon you're not quite sure how to exorcise. Sadly, even if a way was found, you'd need this "Computer" for the game that's going to be played later. Against your will, you were taught how to use a computer by your friends so you could play this game.

Though you will never admit it to their faces, you will agree that the computer is a very useful piece of technology, now if only it could be taught how to prepare snacks...

"** Reimu: Find a pair of cat ears and start dancing around**"

You have no time for foolishness like that! You are a very bu- okay, yeah, who are we joking, you aren't busy at all. Still! The answer is no.

Though, the temptation... perhaps you'll save it for another time. A time when you're sure _nobody_ will be watching.

Yeah, that's right. You know who you are.

"** Reimu: Examine desk a bit closer**"

Beside the computer you notice that your gohei, a tradition piece of equipment for all Shrine Maidens, is lying there, as well as a few of your spell cards. They may not be the greatest or flashiest, but they get the job done. You also notice there's a few pumpkin seeds lying around. You're not quite sure why they're there.

"** Reimu: Look for the pumpkin that the seeds came from.**"

What seeds?

"** Reimu: Captchalogue gohei and spell cards.**"

You stow away the gohei and the various spell cards scattered about into your captchalogue deck where they are much safer. While you are at it, you re-allocate your gohei to your Strife Specibus, thus setting your Kind Abstratus to Goheikind.

"** Reimu: Allocate your Spell Cards to another Strife Specibi.**"

This is a completely foolish idea, and you don't even know why you thought of it. Besides, your Spell Cards are already allocated under the Kind Abstratus "Bulletkind". Thank the gods for the Strife Portfolio. It makes storing weaponry so much simpler.

"** Reimu: Step outside and enjoy this glorious day.**"

You exit the shrine and stand out on the porch of it. You gaze up into the sky and take in the light that this mid-morning sun has given off.

The area around you is empty, though sounds of childish laughter can be heard around – the fairies all messing around before the summer finally comes to an end. Aside from that, it's a peaceful morning. As you gaze out into the horizon, you can't help but gather this thought in your head, nor are you able to shake it off:

You get the feeling it's going to be a long day.

"** End Chapter 1.**"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't really get into this with the first chapter, but I'll document it here – This is how the story will be laid out. Bold will normally be the commands, Italics will, most cases, describe events. Under this category falls such things as what would equate to the various pages that Homestuck has that lack text, or the Flashes. Also, Italics will denote something being done by _you_, the reader, such as that example in Chapter 1 with the name. Anyways, we return to the story.

**Shrinekept**

Chapter 2

"**Enough with the Shrine Maiden, introduce someone new!**"

No! It's too soon for that! Besides, you haven't even sat down and had your t-...

...Oh nevermind, it looks like shes shown up on her own.

"**Reimu: Dart inside to escape the impact blast.**"

You hurriedly rush back into the shrine, keeping an eye outside for the incoming guest.

"Wheeeeeee~"

"**Be the other girl.**"

You are now the other girl, one of the most destructive females in all of Gensokyo, about to make your descent upon your best friends shrine.

_The blond haired female, flying in on her broom, fixates her eye on the hill that stands out in the nearby clearing. Situated at the top of the hill, a shrine, forgotten by the masses for the most part. She sees a figure dart into the shrine nearby; probably her best friend attempting to escape the impact of her landing. With a smirk, she pulls her hat down a bit, and juts her broom downward, going into a rapidly fast descent. The descent makes a loud humming noise that can be heard for miles. As you make your descent, you shout at the top of your lungs..._

"Reimuuuu~!"

"**Land already.**"

You impact with the ground and breakneck speeds, as the tip of your broom collides with the dirt, coming to an immediate halt. You stand there smirking, not at anything in particular, but mostly to yourself.

"**Emerge from the dust in a dramatic manner.**"

What dust? You never leave any dust with your landings – just one of the skills you've picked up along the way to becoming a great magician.

You then decide to go and walk into the shrine and look for your best friend; you did, after-all, see her run inside as you were making your descent, so she must be around.

You also figure this would be the best time to introduce yourself to the world. And when we say "you", we really mean we figure this would be the best time.

"**Introduce new person**"

Your name is Marisa Kirisame. You have decided to visit your friend, the local shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei, in hopes of enjoyable conversation (and the chance to leech some snacks off her; man you do enjoy the food she makes), as well as discuss that game that's gained all the hype in Gensokyo. Aside from hanging out with Reimu, you have a variety of other interests, one such being reading magic tomes and creating new spell cards. You live by the personal motto "If it's not flashy, it isn't magic.", so all of the spell cards you tend to create are very flashy. You're best known around Gensokyo for your all-time famous Spell Card, the Master Spark. People know not to mess with you. As you have a passion for reading, you also tend to "borrow" books from a certain librarian.

Aside from Reimu, you also have a few other close friends, but one of the closest being the doll-maiden that lives in the Forest of Magic.

Also, ever since the introduction of advanced technology into Gensokyo, you are never seen anymore without your Laptop, which your carry around with you at all times. You're one of the more technological-savvy people in Gensokyo.

All that being said, what will you do?

"**Marisa: Retrieve arms from laptop bag.**"

You already have your arms, you douchecanoe!

"**Marisa: Pull out your laptop and use it.**"

Before you do that, you go to sit down on one of the mats already prepared – it's almost like Reimu _knew_ you'd be coming. Once you sit down, you pull your laptop out of your bag and open it up. You never turn it off, so that saves you the hassle of having to boot it up. You also left your browser open to the homepage. Being bored, you decide to check on the progress of one of your favorite webcomics.

You most recently left off at the part where the villain of the comic is facing off against a member of an alien species that is completely foreign to you, that has apparently ascended to God Tier. You check to see if there are any new updates, but unfortunately there are none. Damn, and you were really hoping to see what the hell would happen when 8 8-sided dice are rolled and all land on eights. Ah well, another time.

"**Marisa: Call for the resident of this abode post-haste.**"

You and your fancy language, sheesh! Sometimes you wonder how these words even take root into your head. This doesn't stop you from calling out the name of your best friend, trying to get her attention.

Marisa: Reimu, get out here! Is this really any way to treat a guest!

Your call goes unnoticed for a few short moments. You wonder if maybe she went to go check on that old turtle, Genju or whatever its name was, or maybe she went to go check on Satsu; you really ought to spend more time with that Kirin, she doesn't get a lot of company as is.

Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a thud outside, and a scream.

Reimu: Waaah!

You groan inwardly and shake your head, planting your palm firmly against your face in a disapproving manner – for being a shrine maiden, you'd think she'd be a little bit more graceful on her feet.

_Reimu finally re-enters the shrine, looking dirty and a small-bit roughed-up, no doubt from her little trip outside. Marisa takes a glance over to her and chuckles a small bit, which caused a small scornful look to form on Reimu's lips._

Marisa: Smooth walking there.

Reimu: Oh hush, like you're any better.

Marisa: I could walk a tightrope across a pit-full of deadly zombified fairies if I wanted to.

Reimu: Do you _have_ to land like that every time?

Marisa: Yep! I like to spice up things from time to time.

Marisa: Magic and Entrances being one of them.

Reimu: …

"**Reimu: Go sit down and accept defeat.**"

You're too worn-out to continue this discussion further, so you accept defeat for the time being. Marisa, despite being a very ostentatious person sometimes, has a lot of control over her power – you have to be sure to thank her for not destroying your whole front yard sometime later on.

You walk over to the table where the computer is and pull out the wooden chair and plant yourself in it. You then look at the computer screen with a dejected gaze, heaving a heavy sigh, as you turn back and look at Marisa, whose busy fooling around on her laptop.

Reimu: Must you play with that thing every time you come over?

Marisa: I don't see why not! Better to learn how to use it now since we're going to need it later!

Marisa: Which reminds me... Have you figured out what this game is we're going to be playing?

Reimu: Not a clue. You know _she_ never tells me anything.

Reimu: Damn her and her agendas.

Marisa: Have you at least practiced with the computer more? You know you're going to need to know how.

Reimu: Ugh, don't remind me! The less time I have to spend with this thing, the better.

Reimu: But yes, I've spent _some_ time working on it.

Marisa: Well good! At least you're not being lazy!

Marisa: Speaking of which...

Marisa looks over at the kitchen area of the shrine. You groan as you know exactly what she wants. You look back over at her and shes smiling innocently, then goes back to messing with her laptop. You have the urge to chuck something at her head, but decide against it and stand up, and walk into the kitchen.

"** Reimu: Prepare snacks for consumption.**"

Whenever Marisa is over, you always have to do this – At least someone gets a kick out of your cooking. It takes you a little while, but you finish preparing the snacks and you walk back into the main room, then sit down on the opposite side of Marisa, with the tray between you both.

It's silent for a while, but eventually the talking resumes when the tray is empty. You two ramble on about nothing in particular, just the recent going-ons in Gensokyo. Then Marisa starts talking- rambling, actually- on about the rise of technology in Gensokyo, and how it's become beneficial for everyone – even people who believed in the old ways are getting into it.

But still... you just know she's going to bring it up again. She's segwaying right into it...

"**Marisa: Bring it up.**"

Marisa: So, have you made a Pesterchum* Account yet?

And there it is.

"** Reimu: Answer.**"

Reimu: Er, maybe?

Marisa: You haven't made one yet, have you -.-

Reimu: I haven't gotten around to it, jeez!

_Marisa groans and stands up. She walks over to Reimu's desk and sits down infront of the computer, turning it on. Reimu follows in her footsteps, grumbling the way over there, and pulls up a seat next to her. She watches as Marisa opens up the folder labled "Internet", and selects the icon that says Chromium. Next, Marisa pulls out the keyboard and types into the URL the link to the Pesterchum homepage, and proceeds to download Version .1 Beta, then installs it to Reimu's computer. It takes a short while, but then the application finishes downloading and is now on the desktop._

Marisa: There! All finished! Now it's time to create for you a Chumhandle and sign you in.

Marisa: Have you got any ideas for one?

Reimu: Do I have to

Marisa: Yes!

Reimu: Ugh, fine. How about...

_A blank input box pops up on the screen, appearing to want an input for the Chumhandle. You attempt to type in a handle, but the second you press a button on the keyboard, a picture pops up with the word "**Objection!**", and a textbox beneath it says:_

"_You really thought we were joking when we said you were banned from imputing stuff, didn't you? Well, serves you right. ~ D.K."_

_Damn._

_The input box vanishes and the sto-game continues._

"**Reimu: Come up with a Chumhandle**."

You are completely at a loss as to what to use for your handle. Hell, half of this mumbo jumbo doesn't even make any sense to you. What the hell is the point of setting your mood, anyways. You doubt it even does anything meaningful. And what is the reasoning behind "Timelines". What, can you jump between the past and future using that program? You then fall into an internal ramble about how technology is so confusing.

As you sit there and think about all the ways that technology is full of contradictions and is the product of black magic, or as society calls it, "Science", Marisa, noticing how distracted you are, types something on the keyboard.

Marisa: That should do it!

Reimu: Huh, what happened now?

Marisa: You now have a Pesterchum account, oh spacey one.

She pokes fun at your constant staring off into space, deep in thought, and you lightly jab her arm with your gohei. She fakes a cry and then laughs a bit. You can't help but crack a smile at this, even if for a split moment. The both of you then turn back to face the computer.

Reimu: So, what did you come up with, then?

Marisa: It suits you perfectly!

Marisa: Your chumhandle is now "paradiseMaiden"!

Reimu: ...Eh, I guess it works. Better than anything I could come up with.

Marisa: And that's not all~ I've also added myself to your Chums list. My handle is "monochromaticRainbow".

Marisa: Now you can message me whenever you want!

Reimu: Wouldn't it be the other way around?

Marisa: Details details, who needs 'em!

You groan as she continues messing around on the computer, rambling on about how you should mess with it more often and learn what it can do. Personally, you don't care much, but you guess it couldn't hurt. What's the worst it can do, explode in your face and curse all of your friends for eternity?

...That thought doesn't seem to be too highly unlikely.

"** Reimu: Clean up the remainder of Snack Time.**"

While Marisa is in the middle of a computer frenzy, you slip away from the desk to go over to the table and clean up. As you're picking the stuff up, you notice that Marisa's plate is half full still. Figured, she rarely finishes the whole meal. Though, she normally takes the food out to Satsu in the off chance she forgets to get anything to eat, which happens often.

"** Reimu: Take food and give it to the malnourished.**"

If by "malnourished" you mean Satsu, then that's what you planned on doing this whole time. Besides, she isn't malnourished, she just forgets to eat. But before you take the food out to her, you decide to take the dirty dishes and put them in the kitchen to be cleaned later.

Upon bringing the dishes into the kitchen, you realize just how late it's gotten. Is it really possible that you spent this much time lollygagging around the shrine? Eh, they don't call you the lazy shrine maiden for nothing.

After setting the dishes aside, you gather up a plate full of food to Satsu and walk out of the shrine. You walk over to the building adjacent to the shrine in the back and look up at it. This building normally doesn't get many visitors, due to being a bit out of the way of the main portion of the shrine itself. Despite that, it still is kept as clean and tidy as the day it was constructed.

"** Reimu: Enough stalling already, we're loosing time.**"

You wonder when the voices in your head got so aggressive and decide to shrug it off – it's inconsequential. You walk up the stairs off the annexed building and stand in front of the door, holding a full plate of food in one hand. Using your spare hand, your slide your fingers between the slightly open crack between the doors and begin to pry it open.

After opening the door, you see a figure sitting there on the ground, holding a small bowed-string musical instrument in one hand, and the bow for it in the other hand as she seemed to be playing a soft and relaxing melody, almost seemingly feeling like it fits perfectly for the time of day it is.

She doesn't seem to notice you as you opened the door, so you walk over to her and set the food down in front of her, trying to be as quiet as possible not to disturb her. As usual, when you attempt to walk away quietly, she stops playing and sets down her instrument on the floor beside her.

"** Other Girl: Turn around and introduce yourself!**"

You turn around and face the shrine maiden that left you your dinner. A smile creeps its way onto your lips, as you bow from your seated position.

?: Thank you for the dinner, Reimu.

Your name is Íæûë€Å and you are a-a-a-a-a-8043bvm093nv(*HEvfd8h9gnohg8h89hhvhshg[4

_We're terribly sorry, but it seems that this copy of _**Shrinekpt**_ has crashed. Please reboot from a previous save and try again._

_...Oh? You don't have a previous save? Well then, we'll have to do something about that. Excuse us as we fix the bugs in Shrinekept and get Shrinekept Version 2.0 ready._

_Developers do their best now and are preparing, please wait warmly._


End file.
